ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Project 10,000
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki: Project 10,000 is a collection of Omnitrix fanon aliens to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the wiki's topic, Ben 10. Special recognition will be given to those who list an alien on a nomanitive of 10 (10, 100, 1,000, 10,000). Rules *As of July 1st, 2013, only registered users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *Only nominate your own aliens. *To nominate an alien, click edit'' button. It should take you to a numbered list. Please write the alien name with a link to its page and then "By your username here" with a link to your userpage. Alien Requirements *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be allowed. **As of December 4th, 2015, the rule has changed. If there is an avid description of the alien appearence, the alien can be accepted without an image. *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' 'List' '''Ex. '(Alien Name) by (Creator Name) #Meowster by Jack #Head Horns by Jack #Fireflight by Jack #Elemont by Jack #Camouflage by Jack #Furs by Jack #Recharge by MIGSTER7, GET IT? #Flipso by Jack #Default by Jack #Crystal Rage by Jack #Moldaman by Jack #SkeleTon by Jack #X-rayer by Jack #Blankfaint by Jack #Fighiris by Jack #Airtimer by Jack #Boozo by Jack #Aquatix by Jack #Apering by Jack #Whiplash by Jack #Pranktastic by Jack #Terrack by Jack #Adrenawin by Jack #Scaline by Jack #Sharknado by Jack #Stitcherama by Jack #AssassinTen by Ulti #Glitch by Ulti #Pursuant by Ulti #Wolf Calendar DS by Ulti #DNBen by Ulti #Porquillpine by Ulti #Venomsnake by Ulti #Powerhouse by Ulti #Dartroot by Ulti #Stumblebat by Ulti #Brute Fource by Ulti #Hurrycane by Ulti #Terrarist by Ulti #X-plodoflame by Ulti #Lavalamp by Mig #Spiker by Mig #Juggerknot by Mig #Puncherbot by Mig #Warpspeed by Mig #AHDO by Mig #Battery Acid by Mig #Dragonfly by Mig #Iceitope by Mig #Flash Flood by Mig #Blarewolf by Mig #Alien M by Mig #Gammahand by Mig #Wrapid by Mig #Ro-dent by Mig #SonaR by Mig #Bullhorns by Mig #Frankenstrike by Mig #Manadite by Mig #Magmageddon by Mig #Yellow Star by Mig #Nitrowing by Mig #Kreepy Krawl by Mig #Aquapus by Mig #Plasmify by Mig #Sdrawkcab by Mig #Flish-Flash by Mig #Overcast by Mig #Levilizard by Mig #Venom Fang by Mig #Control Freak by Mig #Minuscule by Mig #Insectosaurus by Mig #Clapslap by Mig #Timberwood by Mig #Useless by Mig #Beastweed by Mig #Ball-istic by Mig #Real Steel by Mig #Appearition by Mig #Sting Ray by Mig #Gemspade by Mig #Living Laser by Mig #Fright Height by Mig #Momentum by Mig #Rockhard by Mig #Spinosaur by Brywarrior #Blyzzard by Brywarrior #FlameOgre by Brywarrior #Darkflame by Brywarrior #Atomix by Brywarrior #Equinox by Brywarrior #Whiplash by Brywarrior #Giganglione by Rob #Nightchain by Rob #Eraserhead by Rob #Planetesimal by Rob #Bearwolf by Sif #BrainFreeze by Sif #Handra by Sci #Eyedra by Sci #SlenderBen by Sci #Flashdrive by Sci #Party-Animal by Sci #BullWasp by Sif #Freezemore by Sif #Hothead by Sif #Levitate by Sif #Ninjace by Sif #Ultimate Ninjace by Sif #NightShade by Sif #Ooze by Sif #Piranhagator by Sif #Rulk by Sif #Super Way Big by Mig #Skyshark by Sif #Teeni by Sif #Bouncaround by Steve #Alien XIII by Ultra #Façade by Ultra #Vaccine by Ultra #Bloodstrike by Ultra #Shroud by Ultra #Dimvapour by Rob #Tailfeathers by Rob #Striker by Rob #King Potato by LordAbsolutrix #Bullsand by LordAbsolutrix #Splitskull by DarkWolfr #Hot Chill by DarkWolfr #Shardatax by DarkWolfr #Aquapipe by DarkWolfr #MalFunk by DarkWolfr #Trace by DarkWolfr #Moodswing by Grounder #Thera by Grounder #Mr. Roboto by Grounder